Multi-layer, metallized films having high oxygen barrier and moisture barrier properties are known in the art, and are highly desirable for use in packaging food products. Metallized films are particularly well suited for providing such high oxygen barrier and moisture barrier properties. Exemplary multi-layer metallized films having moisture barrier and oxygen barrier properties are disclosed in the following United States patents: U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,786 (Fatica, et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,844,078 (Su, et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,852 (Isaka, et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,237 (Balloni, et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,796 (Murscall, et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,041 (Murscall, et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,871 (Ishibashi, et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,757 (Schuhmann, et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,315 (Boothe, et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,643 (Peiffer, et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,454 (Peiffer, et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,427 (Murschall, et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,852 (Isaka, et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,625 (Schuhmann, et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,970 (Schuhmann, et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,483 (Hwo). The full disclosures of all of the above identified patents are fully incorporated by reference herein.
Although a number of these prior art multi-layer metallized films have oxygen and moisture barrier properties suitable for a variety of applications, a need still exists for multi-layer films having ultra-high barrier properties with excellent metal adhesion. None of the above-identified prior art patents disclose films having the ultra high barrier properties achieved by the present invention.